


Flipping Over You

by D_Human23



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Camping, Hockey Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Locker Room, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, dads being dads, silly men, sneaking off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Human23/pseuds/D_Human23
Summary: Pascal and Sergei have a long history that they reminisce about during their monthly camping trip. How did it all start?
Relationships: Pascal Dumais/Sergei Ivanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Flipping Over You

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY putting at least part of this out. Thank you to everyone who has listened to me ramble about this ship since like day one. Thank you to my betas and just all of the people who help me write in the discord server.
> 
> This fic will not getting into any actual smut because the two are both underage at the time and I am not interested in writing about them in that way at that age. DumoVans smut will probably occur in future fics cause you know. But I'm still keeping this away from the roopies as much as I can because the sauce is implied and there's some nudity.

The Lions were all milling about the locker room as they got ready to leave for the day. Dumo was pulling on a shirt when he overheard Kris asking Sergei if he wanted to hang out this weekend. “I could bring Aveline over and we could grill something up for everyone?”

Sergei put a sure hand on Pascal’s shoulder while still facing Kris and said, “Sorry friend, it’s Dumo’s weekend to have custody of this bear.” 

“Ah, sorry Pascal, didn’t mean to try to steal him away from your monthly camping trip.” Kris chuckled and went back to putting things in his bag. “Of course, I’d come along if I were invited.” 

Pascal bit back a smile and saw Sergei look over at him with a smirk. “It’s for mature dads only Volley.” 

|----|

“I don’t know why I let you drive, we could have been here an hour ago.” Sergei had been grumbling for a while now since he didn’t like being in the car longer than necessary, and he really didn’t like unplanned stops. But with Pascal, there were always spontaneous pauses while en route. If he saw any sign of a possibly interesting roadside shop or attraction, he wanted to check it out to at the very least take a few pictures. And as much as the Russian grump wasn’t keen on it, he would always go along with what Pascal wanted to make him happy, even if he complained the whole time. 

He was sporting a black suede cowboy hat Pascal had forced on him while they were stopped at a western-themed store. It had tickled the French Canadian so much the whole time. Pascal himself was wearing a straw cowboy hat with a red cord around the band, along with the biggest grin. “But then you wouldn’t have your dashing hat,  _ partner _ .” 

The man in the passenger seat was rolling his eyes, but Pascal could see him failing to stop a smile from forming on his face. “You’re such a cheesy bastard.” He leaned towards Pascal and slipped a hand around the back of his neck as he went in for a kiss. But Pascal had other plans as he turned his head to the side with a smirk on his face and a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“You’re lactose intolerant.” His words were sing-songy and playful. Sergei’s face scrunched in confusion as he tried to process why he’d said that and what he meant. When it finally hit him he groaned and rolled his eyes even harder than before. 

“Pascal, please.” The way Sergei’s rough voice came out sounded mostly annoyed, but Pascal could hear the pleading underneath. He turned his face back towards him with a more sincere smile, then leaned in for a hungry and enthusiastic kiss. When they broke apart Sergei lightly pushed his forehead against Pascal’s playfully. “It’s been too long. We should try to schedule more time together.” 

Pascal hummed and nodded as he ran his fingers through the other man’s thinning hair. “This month got a little out of hand between all the travelling, and everything the kids ended up doing seemed to stack together in the worst way possible. Celeste and I barely saw each other as well.”

“I know that feeling. With Aleandra’s big piano recital and Evelina wanting to take up both ballet and rugby, it’s felt like this never-ending…” Sergei paused and snapped his fingers, trying to recall the word he was missing. It was something Pascal had seen many times over the years they’d known each other, though it didn’t happen as often as it did back when they were younger. With a huff, he asked, “What’s the spinny thing at carnivals?”

“Carousel or merry-go-round, I suppose,” Pascal offered. 

“That’s it. It feels like everything keeps going and going and we can’t get off lately.” The two looked at each other at that particular phrasing and then laughed. “I mean, that too sometimes, though we do our best to take advantage of opportunities. I’m so lucky to have Anya, I don’t know how she does it. Kisa helps of course.” Pascal smiled as he listened. Kisa was Anya’s ‘ _ friend’ _ in the same way Sergei was his and had been for a very long time now.

|----|

After getting their camping gear settled and a few beers, the two were sitting in camping chairs at the edge of a lake with fishing rods lazily cast into the water. They were rarely ever too serious about fishing, though; it was just a nice relaxing thing to do while they enjoyed the scenery and their company. The campsite they decided on this time was surrounding a large, clear lake and had their designated area for tent setup well spaced out. It wasn’t as nice as some of the places they’ve spent their monthly trip, but it was still quite pleasant. 

Their conversation had switched topics quite a few times, and was now focused on the pining they had picked up on between three of the younger Lions players. Pascal had noticed something going on between Logan and Finn ever since his newest ‘adopted’ son had joined the team. When Leo was drafted, the sudden shift from a fairly complicated situation to what seemed to be a complete mess was very obvious. Whatever was going on, there were obviously a lot of unspoken feelings they were all struggling with, though some were hiding it better than others. In the end, even a steel cage of a person couldn’t get anything past Pascal. 

Sergei knew that all too well and had also picked up on a few things from the boys, but unlike his nosy counterpart, he stayed out of their business. 

“They just need a bit of a push. It’s the right thing to do.” Pascal was so insistent as always that Sergei helped him scheme.

“No. No, they do not. They need time and space to work it out on their own. They’ll figure it out, eventually. Give them a few years.” 

“We were around their age when we figured it out and you  _ always _ needed a push, non?” 

Sergei looked at him with playfully narrowed eyes. “We were a few years older and also had Celeste, who had to clear the air because you pushed without direction.” He raised a challenging eyebrow to see if Pascal could argue otherwise, and after a moment of him opening his mouth to answer with no response, he gave a nod instead. 

“Touche… I just want them to be happy and in love, Vans.” 

“I know Dumo, you want everyone to be in love.” He playfully nudged the sappy man with an elbow, then reeled his line back in before casting it back out and letting the rod rest. 

Pascal hummed and then his lip curled in the start of a fond smile before he turned his face to ask, “Do you remember our first time? How it all started?” 

The Russian gave a hearty chuckle that made his eyes go from that usual cold sternness to a soft gleaming warmth. Then he raised his right hand and slowly uncurled his middle finger to flip Pascal off and show the ring that sat there. It bore a thick gunmetal band with nine small spheres of malachite embedded in it. 

In return, Pascal’s smile went wide and bright as he lifted his left hand up to return the gesture. On his middle finger rested a round, green gold signet ring with the head of a bear engraved on the front side and little music notes around the band. Not many knew that engraved on the inside of the ring was a little 55. 

|----|

1996

Pascal Dumais was only 17, but he’d already become one of the most highly anticipated players in the QMJHL. After his first season, he’d broken a number of records and was appointed to be captain of what would become the Océanic once it moved to Rimouski before his second season. The coach and many others had been worried they’d lose him during the move, but Pascal was determined to stick around and ended up moving out of his parents' home to be with his team. He didn’t love being away from his family since they were close, but his team needed him and he knew he’d have to get used to the distance when he got drafted, anyway. 

So he spent any time he wasn’t practicing, focusing on his studies or supporting his other teammates in any way he could. Even at such a young age, he was already such a dad: organizing study groups for the boys who were working on their education outside of a school like him, frequently getting dinner with the ones who lived alone to make sure they ate a full meal, and generally playing mother hen whenever in the locker room. He was always bouncing from locker to locker to check in on each of the players. It was just the kind of person Pascal was. A people person through and through who naturally pulled others to him like a magnet and then made sure they weren’t going anywhere so he could take care of them. 

At the moment he was meandering around the locker room in nothing but a towel as he chatted with different teammates. While he wasn’t a complete showboat he’d never been shy about his body. Especially since he knew it looked fairly good with how proportionate he was for his height and all the somewhat subtle muscle to accentuate his already attractive frame. His face was nothing to sneeze at either, with a combination of strong features like his nose and chin, and then prettier ones like hazel eyes framed by long dark lashes and his neatly kept hair with the little curl at the front. He’d been called Superman Jr by some, and he wasn’t complaining about it. 

As he moved across the room to talk to another teammate, some movement caught his eye and he turned to see the one person who often caught his eye. Sergei Ivanov. He was a year younger than Pascal, it was his first season with the team, and he had barely looked anyone in the eye since he joined. Except Pascal. They were a few months in,but those first weeks of practice he’d barely spoken outside of one-word responses to direct questions. Most assumed the Russian just didn’t have the firmest grasp of English, but Pascal could see the recognition in his eyes when they spoke around him. Along with something else.

Those piercing blue eyes were set in a stern way, but he could see other things behind them like a deep sadness and fear. It broke Pascal’s heart, and he wanted to do everything he could to make Sergei feel safe. He almost made it a goal to get the guarded player to open up to him by always making an extra effort to start a conversation and stick with it when he did occasionally get him to speak more than a few words. Every tiny detail felt like Pascal had successfully stolen priceless art from a vault, and when they were getting on well, the compatibility was almost beautiful. But it typically ended abruptly with a look of panic from Sergei followed by him all but running away. 

There was something holding him back. The fact that something scared someone like Sergei so bad was a bit daunting since he himself was a formidable presence. He was a little shorter than Pascal, but you’d barely notice with how burly his build was and the lethally cold glare he gave out on the ice. Right now he was down to nothing but his boxers and cup so you could see the way he was a bit barrel chested, how thick his arms were, and of course those massive thighs that still managed to be rather defined. His big bellied figure along with the wider set of his frame really fit him and made him look like a true bear of a human. Some would probably find him unattractive due to being heavier set, but Pascal definitely didn’t.

Especially when he got a laugh from him and those hard eyes crinkled just a little, making them appear so much softer. He’d been trying to get him to bust a gut or just smile really big to see how much they could transform. Those eyes like crystal or icy waters were almost as magnificent as his hair; honey blond with a slight wave that fell a few inches below the ear. It looked like sunshine and set really well against his fair skin, as if he were a snowy landscape during a bright day. There were a few scars in the landscape; a small one on his right lower lip, a few here and there on his arms, and one big long healed gash across his thigh. Pascal wondered where they were all from, just as he wondered so much about the Russian. 

The way he thought about Sergei could definitely be called a bit of a crush, or at the very least a strong attraction. It didn’t surprise Pascal at all. He’d been with other boys before, though always in secret since it wasn’t a widely accepted thing. There was no shame in him about how he felt. Just because most people didn’t understand it didn’t make it unnatural or wrong. If he were honest, he found it weird most people cared so much about gender when it came to attraction. 

He wondered if Sergei thought about things like that as he caught a glimpse of the plump full moon while he stripped off his boxers. Over the past few weeks, he’d caught Sergei gazing just a little too long at him when he thought he wasn’t looking. The bear thought he’d been sneaky, but Pascal was a little too observant for him. It could have been plain old curiosity, but it also could have been a sign that he was at the very least a little attracted to him. 

As Sergei got up and was heading for the showers, Pascal decided to test the waters a bit. He stepped over towards the entrance to the showers so when the Russian reached it he noticed him. His face read as a little nervous, and possibly even shy, as his eyes shifted around to see if anyone was looking at them. Like he needed to make sure he wasn’t seen talking to Pascal at this moment. 

“Hello, Dumo.” His voice was deep for someone so young, and his thick accent made it sound so strong. Pascal wasn’t sure if he’d ever describe someone around his age as rugged, but Sergei definitely came the closest. 

“You did great out there today, Vans. I’m really glad you’re out there to watch my back.” He gave Sergei, who was only in a towel now, a subtle scan. 

“Thank you. I’m glad be here. Have great captain. Very…” Sergei’s face was scrunched in frustration as he snapped his fingers a few times. After a moment he shook his head and continued, “Sorry, cannot find word.” 

“That’s okay. You know I don’t mind.” Pascal patted Sergei on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. During one of their conversations Sergei admitted how much crap he’d gotten for his somewhat broken English over the years and how bad it made him feel when he tried to speak. But Pascal didn’t mind at all. He liked the way Sergei spoke and how carefully he considered the words he’d use. It made each sentence unique and special, like a gift.

“Thank you… again.” The two shared smiles that were on the shyer side and Sergei gave a nod as he was about to head into the shower. 

“Wait, Sergei.” He was still mostly in front of Pascal as he looked up curiously. “Make sure to catch some salmon in there for me.” There was a moment of absolute confusion as Sergei tried to piece together what the words meant combined with the raised eyebrow Pascal was giving him. Then he remembered what ate salmon and his expression turned to faux-unamusement as he tried not to let loose the laugh in the back of his throat.

Sergei shook his head and flipped him a right-handed bird with his thick fingers. “Trakhni tebya.”

Pascal beamed a smile and raised his left middle finger in return before the Russian finally slid off his towel. As he was about to make his way into the shower, Pascal gave a quick look around to see if anyone was close by to see anything. Most seemed to already be in the shower or cooling down in the weight and machine room. So he took the moment as Sergei tried to pass him to slap him on the bare ass just a little less than teammate like. 

This caused Sergei to immediately freeze in place and then turn to face Pascal with wide, unreadable eyes. All the while Pascal kept smiling a warm, open smile to try to tell him it was okay, but inside he was definitely starting to wonder if he’d made a mistake. Then a shift happened and Sergei went from shocked to scanning over Pascal’s half naked body with a hungry gaze. He pressed his thumb to his own lip as if he was either considering something or trying to stop himself from kissing Pascal.

“Meet me after showers. Parking lot. I drive.” Pascal simply nodded and Sergei finally stepped into the showers without another word. Now Pascal was the one to be shocked by the other as he quickly set about getting ready to shower. He was a little surprised that he was right about Sergei being into him, but even more surprised that the two were about to go off somewhere to do things they couldn’t inside of a locker room. 


End file.
